Uncle Grandpa (Character)
- Normal ▾= - Normal= - Sunglasses= - Butt= - Angry= - No Stache= }} - Outfits ▾= - Themed▾= - Pioneer= - Parka= - Drag= }} - Underwear▾= - 1= - 2= - 3= }} - Suits▾= - News= - Funeral= }} - WorkOut▾= - Gym= - Hiker= - Leg Wrestler= - Coat= }} }} - Music ▾= - Hip Hop= - Rock= - Metal= }} - Other ▾= - Piece= - Distress= - Creepy▾= - Kev's World= - Spider= - Skeleton= - Scary= }} - Symbolism▾= - Angel= - Devil= }} - Aquatic▾= - Fish▾= - Big= - Normal= - Small= }} - Crab= - Memeraid= - Octopus= - Jellyfish= }} - Origami= }} }} |caption= "Good Morning!" |aliases= Bobo (in Nickname) |birthday = April 1st |haircolor= Light Red Brown |eyecolor= Black |gender= Male |friends = Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, Belly Bag, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Tiny Miracle, Charlie Burgers |enemies= Night Wolf Emperor Krell Mustache Monster Grimgoff Mama Grimgoff Taco Wolf Evil Wizard |occupation= Helping to solve all of the kids in the world's problems |residence= The UG RV |interests= Helping Children Peanut Butter Saying "Good Morning" Going on silly and zany adventures |fears= The Dark |others= Everyone's Uncle and Grandpa|voiced by = Peter Browngardt}} Uncle Grandpa is the main character of the series Uncle Grandpa. He is everyone in the world's uncle and grandpa. He goes around helping children who have usually never heard of him. The children do not appreciate his help at first, but then realize the great adventures they have with him. He is voiced by Peter Browngardt. Physical Appearance He is a short older adult who wears black overalls with rainbow shoulder straps, a white collar shirt, and a blue propeller hat that sits on top of his head (which has a prominent lump). He also has a brown mustache, with a tooth sticking out of it, and a large chin. He also wears a talking red fanny pack, known as Belly Bag. Personality Uncle Grandpa is very cheery, and the majority of the time happy. He likes to help others, especially his friends, and mainly helps kids around the world. Uncle Grandpa seems to have a different array of magical powers, that range from time travelling and making clones of himself. Uncle Grandpa is always using these magical powers, with the assistance of his Belly Bag of course. At first Uncle Grandpa's plans seem dumb, but in the end his plans work out in his favor and he always gets the job done. Relationships *Mr. Gus - Mr. Gus is Uncle Grandpa's bodyguard. He is always there to look out for him and is supposed to do whatever he wants him to do. Mr. Gus doesn't always agree to what he says and does and he is always getting reeled into all of the crazy things that Uncle Grandpa does. Mr. Gus is always trying to tell Uncle Grandpa how wrong he's being, but Uncle Grandpa doesn't ever listen. Somehow, no matter how stupid Uncle Grandpa may be, and no matter how much trouble they get themselves into, everything always turns out right for Uncle Grandpa and Mr. Gus which is what keeps their friendship held together. *Pizza Steve - Uncle Grandpa and Pizza Steve are great friends. Uncle Grandpa always believes all of the lies that Pizza Steve tells him no matter how ridiculous they may be. Even when it has already been proven to Uncle Grandpa the Pizza Steve is wrong, he still tends to believe everything he says. Pizza Steve never seems to go out of his way to do anything selfless or nice to Uncle Grandpa because he only cares about himself, but Uncle Grandpa doesn't seem to notice and even consider Pizza Steve's selfishness and lack of common decency for others, he still manages to help Uncle Grandpa and others in order to help himself, keeping Uncle Grandpa oblivious to his selfishness. *Belly Bag - If Uncle Grandpa ever needs anything, Belly Bag is sure to have it. All Uncle Grandpa needs to do is just reach into Belly Bag and take it out.Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag have been together ever since they were babies. The two of them are great friends who always seem to agree with each other. Belly Bag tends to be the only person with an intelligence level as low as Uncle Grandpa's considering the fact that he almost never disagrees with him and is always coming in very handy whenever Uncle Grandpa needs something. *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger - Giant Realistic Flying Tiger seems to be sort of a pet for Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa always feeds her and takes care of her and gives her what she needs. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger is also useful for him as a way of transportation whenever he's not using his RV. Although Giant Realistic Flying Tiger only speaks in roars and growls, Uncle Grandpa can still understand everything she says, making him a very good owner for her. Abilities and Traits Uncle Grandpa has the ability to make copies of himself. His copies only appear without showing how he made them. So it is unknown how he does it. Uncle Grandpa has shown to had the ability to remove parts of his body and make them move on their own. He has removed his head from his body and seems to have a large variety of other heads and bodies of himself in his room. He has also been seen removing his nose in the episode "Belly Brothers" and has been seen with a drawer full of noses in his room too. Uncle Grandpa has also been shown to have wizard powers in the episodes "Belly Brothers" and "Tiger Trails". Uncle Grandpa will put on a wizard hat and cloak, and can make lightning come out of his hands. es:Tío Grandpa (Personaje) Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Uncle Grandpa Information